


Let Them Fly

by fallofthereichenbach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Library AU, M/M, Marauders, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallofthereichenbach/pseuds/fallofthereichenbach
Summary: In which Remus does not know Sirius or James, but he finds them really, really annoying.Or at least he finds Sirius annoying. James is just kind of in the background writing poetry.





	Let Them Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Library AU! Muggle AU! The Marauders aren't dead and instead are happy AU!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you, like a lot.

Fwoosh. A paper plane swooped low, and landed on Remus' desk. He sighed. He knew he should have sat at the back of the library in his usual spot. He would've gotten up and moved by now, except his usual table was now occupied by a frazzled-looking Kingsley Shacklebolt, and experience had taught him that the guy was intense when he was studying.

It was 11am, Remus had a university assignment due the next day, and he was starting to get more than a little bit pissed off by the guy sitting on the table to his left who seemed determined to contact the guy to his right.

He looked over at the guy to his left who'd thrown the paper airplane, and the five before that one. He had long dark hair, and kept apologetically shrugging and looking suitably guilty whenever his airplanes inevitably peaked too early and landed on Remus' desk. Remus would have been a lot angrier if the guy wasn't pretty dang handsome.

He wondered briefly why Paper Airplane Man hadn't been kicked out of the library before now (along with the guy he'd been trying to contact, who now seemed fairly engrossed in writing some kind of poem), before remembering that the library was currently being staffed by an elderly woman named Gloria who really didn't give a shit.

"Sorry," Paper Airplane Man mouthed at Remus, who crumpled up the airplane and put it with the previous five. He felt a bit bad about that, but he did need to set some boundaries.

Remus had barely written one paragraph in two hours. Every time he felt like he might be on some kind of roll, a paper airplane would skid onto his desk rather than the desk of the desired recipient, and he'd turn round and the Paper Airplane Man would shake his head in an over-dramatic representation of shock and disappointment.

Secretly, Remus was very much enjoying it. Paper Airplane Man would pretend to be hurt and appalled when Remus screwed up the failed airplanes, and he would immediately set about making another plane to replace it. Remus did not know who this man was, why he was so desperate to contact the man sat on the other side of Remus, or why he was so bad at paper planes, but for a while at least it was quite enjoyable.

But for all things, even when they involve men who are really quite pretty and clearly know it, there comes a breaking point. For Remus, this came during his fifth hour in the library. Other library-goers had come and gone, yet Remus stayed sat with the two men on either side of him, and the one on his left continued his paper siege with the utmost determination.

And when Remus looked up and realised Paper Airplane Man was quickly morphing into Paper Catapult Man, he knew he had to put a stop to it.

"Could you maybe stop now?" he eventually said in a low whisper, and Paper Airplane Man pretended to be more hurt than ever. He mimed fainting, and even his friend to Remus' right seemed to awaken from whatever oblivious daze he'd been in.

"Stop?" The man eventually said in a smooth voice that sounded like it would lend itself well to musical theatre, "Whyever would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you're being really fucking annoying?"

"How very dare you! Freedom of speech! Freedom of expression! Ever heard of it?" he smiled, breaking out of his mock-outrage. Remus saw a glitter in his eyes, and shook his head. The man's friend looked on in a kind of bemused respect for whatever this situation had become.

"Well," Remus said lightly, and slowly began to stand up. He decided to call Paper Airplane Man's bluff, and began to put his books away into his backpacks, "I'm basically done for the day anyway. I'll let you two get on with your paper conversations without interruption."

As Remus had quietly hoped, the man would not let this lie. He sat up straight, shocked for real this time.

"What! No! You can't go yet! I'm sorry!"

He seemed so genuinely saddened for a moment that Remus paused.

"Hey, no worries, I do genuinely have to go. You're not actually forcing me out. Though you are very annoying."

The man relaxed a little, and seemed to gain back his cocky smile. Remus saw the man to his right roll his eyes and return to his writing, and so he took that as a cue to continue to pack up his things. 

"Heyyy..." He heard the Paper Airplane Man whisper to him, and he heard the warmth of the guy's smile without even having to see it, "You know, when you get the chance, you should take a look at what those paper airplanes say."

Hesitantly, Remus reached down and scooped up the planes, and slowly un-crumpled them.

 

"Prongs, are you really writing an actual poem right now?"

"help, the man to my right and your left is really cute what do i do"

"my notes keep landing on his desk, help meeeeee"

"YES HELLO GUY NEXT TO ME YOU'RE PRETTY"

"Prongs why isn't he reading my notes?? i've given up aiming them at you now, i legit just want him to pay attention to me"

 

And other words to that effect.

Remus found his face grow warm. When he looked over at Paper Airplane Man, the guy was pretending to be hard at work leaning over his textbooks, but his face was also slightly pink.

Remus thought for a second, and took one of the planes and smoothed it out. He wrote his number on it, and folded it back up into a plane, and sent it off to Paper Airplane Man's table before he could second-guess it too much. He then left pretty quickly because his legs were shaking rather a lot, but he saw Paper Airplane Man open the note, and he saw him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of really wanted to write something else on here - feelin pretty nostalgic for the Good Times I've had writing on here. Basically if you've read this, I love you.


End file.
